canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Coco Bandicoot
Coco Bandicoot is a character from Naughty Dog's video game series "Crash Bandicoot". About her Just like her brother, Coco started her life as an ordinary bandicoot in the wild until she was taken from the jungle and genetically enhanced by Doctor Nitrus Brio to help Crash defeat Neo Cortex. Coco has a scientific genius level of intellect, is great with technology as she carries a pink/turquoise laptop skilled at hacking, speaks the "Leet" internet slang phrases "Roxxor!" and "Suxxor!", is cheerful and high spirited, and has an innocent childlike demeanor. She acts much like a tomboy because she is a fan of martial arts films and masculine sports such as wrestling and NASCAR and records them on TiVo when she's not at home, is expert combatant who is able to physically fend for herself by using self-taught martial arts and is seen to be physically attacking villains with a swift kick when she believes that Crash is kidnapped by them, and can be a bit of a boisterous and rough bully when the most heartless villains interact with her. Coco recently opened up her own internet dating service, but even though it isn't going well, share prices are through the roof. When she was a very young child, her favorite game was Hungry Hungry Hippos. Coco lives on Wumpa Island in a medium-sized hut with her brother Crash, their good friend Crunch, and Crash's girlfriend Tawna. Role in Sabrina1985's media When Coco was a young 12-year-old little girl, she often conflicted with Crunch especially when she thought he was ordering her around, and she told him he was not the boss of her or Crash. However, he was just telling she needed to stop working on what she wanted to do because she always largely ignored what really needed to be done, which was wanting her to help him, Crash, and Tawna clean the house, this resulted in the two having a mixed relationship. Now that Coco is an older and much more mature grown-up 15-year-old young woman, with a feminine silhouette and has a figure with a rounder backside and wears a midriff-baring crop-top t-shirt, is preppy and sassy, often does eccentric poses, and has a liking of beauty and shopping. In addition to this, she has changed drastically and has a whole new respect for Crunch and spends plenty of time with him, as they have started to get along better and work together. Crunch seems to enjoy her new interest in him, as this caused him to declare "I only wish you had been like this back when I was asking you to help clean the house when you were a little girl!" Then Coco replied, "I don't know if I ever told you, but I am sorry for the way I acted as a kid. I wanted to meet you on my terms in my way, so I made things so difficult just because I wanted you to lighten up and have some fun, but you took things so seriously." Coco and Crunch live in a pink house near Crash and Tawna's, somewhere on Wumpa Island. Though the two of them used to share the same house with Crash and Tawna, the two of them eventually moved out because of Crash's destructive nature. As they spent more time together, Coco and Crunch became best and closest of friends, and Coco was getting new unsettling feelings about Crunch, and he always greeted her with a smile that made her heart do a little flip. And Crunch's heart did a queer little flutter when he saw that Coco seemed to glow so radiantly and looked so beautiful, Coco eventually started a relationship with Crunch when she realized that she loved him. Coco had always liked Crunch, and had stronger feelings for him than ever before. Coco loves Crunch, and Crunch loves her, but their relationship gets quite shaky at times, probably because neither of them really likes to face conflict, but both try to avoid conflict most of the time. This causes some problems in their relationship, but it also keeps them together, and they are too very alike, but they have a relationship built on friendship, so it's not likely to fall apart soon. Coco had never had anyone in love with her before, and she had never been in love before. The gallery of pictures Coco Bandicoot 5.png Coco Bandicoot 4.png Coco screenshot.png Coco on character select screen.png Coco Bandicoot and Crash Bandicoot.png Crash, Coco, Crunch, and Pura.png Coco Bandicoot 3.png Coco Bandicoot 2.png Category:Canon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Anthro characters Category:Protagonists Category:Crash Bandicoot characters